Suit Wars
by WhatSup121
Summary: A hyperactive Peter and annoyed Tony? What could go wrong? When Peter and Tony decide to have a Suit War it's all or nothing. And Rhodey and Pepper are left exasperated by the aftermath. "Tony! Are you trying to kill us all! Why do you even have fireworks?" "It's all his fault!" Or, the time Peter and Tony decide to see who can create the better suit.


Peter anxiously spun around in the chair he was sitting in, occasionally changing the direction after a few spins. He was currently in the Avenger's Tower, and he was _bored_. He threw his head back and sighed.

Tony, sitting across the room from him, was thoroughly engrossed in his project, not even sparing Peter a glance.

Peter sighed again.

Tony barely stirred, only if one looked closely they would notice a slight eye twitch.

Peter needed something to do. Anything would be better than staring at the boring white plain ceiling, which was what he was currently doing. Exasperated at his boredom, Peter once again let out another sigh, except much louder than his previous attempts.

"Okay," Tony shoved himself away from his work table and threw his hands up. "What's the deal here?"

Peter shrugged his shoulders noncommittally, "I don't know what your talking about."

"Seriously." Tony shot him a pointed glare. "Your interrupting my _very important _project over nothing?"

"Okay fine. I'm boorreeddd." Peter drawled out whiningly.

"So what? I can't do anything about that." Tony turned to ignore the hyperactive teen.

"_But Mr. Stark!_ I'm going to die of _boredom!_" Peter melodramatically slumped into his seat.

"Peter, you're sitting in a room with some of the most advanced technology in the world, and you are telling me you can't find something to tinker with?" Tony incredulously asked.

"_Yes._"

Tony pressed a hand to his forehead, this kid was going to be the death of him. "Tell you what kid, I was planning on making new suits for the both of us sometime this month, and I already have enough on my plate as it is. If you want, we could have a little competition."

Peter perked up a little, hopeful that he could finally be rid of his boredom. "We could?"

"Yes, if that means you will stop bothering me. We both will have until the end of the month to see who can create the better suit. Deal?"

Peter enthusiastically jumped out of his seat and threw his arms around Tony. "Yes! Thank you!"

Tony awkwardly stood there, not quite expecting the sudden hug. Slowly recovering from his shock, he gave Peter a stiff pat on the back. "Sure thing, kiddo."

Peter quickly got to work, running around the room grabbing all the materials he needed.

…..

A few days later, Tony walked into lab, coffee in hand, and was surprised to see Peter already there. "What are you doing here so early? Most teens sleep in on a Saturday morning."

"I couldn't sleep. I had a few ideas that I wanted to incorporate into my new suit." Peter was practically bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Like what?" Tony was honestly curious to what the kid was up to.

"Look," Peter grabbed the lump of fabric thrown on the table and held it up. "I added _a cape_."

"Really?" Tony shot him a look that clearly said _Are you kidding me?_ He was not amused.

"Yeah! Capes are so cool. Thor totally rocks the look. I figured I needed to get my look more on fleek like his." Peter did not get the hint. "And I added silly string! So I can spray it at all the villains!"

Tony had no words. Peter's new additions to his suit were totally unnecessary, and not to mention, were utterly ridiculous. The billionaire took a small sip of his coffee, and turned to walk out of the room. It was way too early to deal with the kid's antics. But, on his way out, an idea came to Tony, and a smirk appeared on his face.

If Peter wanted to play the competition like this, Tony could return the favor.

…..

The next day, it was Peter who walked in to find Tony already working on his suit.

"What did you add?" Peter said as he walked up to the inventor's work table.

There was a glint of mischievousness in Tony's eye as he replied. "Oh, just a flamethrower."

Tony expected Peter's reaction to be similar to his reaction when he found out exactly what the kid was adding to his suit. After all, the billionaire really didn't need a flamethrower of all things in his suit. It was redundant when he could use his repulser blasts for practically any situation he may encounter in the field.

"Mr. Stark, that's so lit! Get it? Because a flamethrower sets things on fire!" Peter giddily looked at the new and improved Iron Man suit.

Tony was not expecting _that_. Even worse, Peter was making _puns_. Terrible puns. Then again, he should have expected it. After all, what teenage boy wouldn't like a weapon of mass destruction? Tony knew that his teenage self wouldn't have been able to resist. He pinched the bridge of his nose, this was going to be a long month. He shouldn't have made this deal.

…..

Peter was back at it again. For the past week, he had swung himself over top the tower immediately after school. He was working on his newest addition, a jetpack.

Today he was going to test it.

Quickly walking too the lab, he grabbed the jetpack he had been working on for the past week. Strapping it on and grabbing the ignition stick, he pressed the button and he was flying into the air.

What he hadn't been counting on was for the jetpack's engines to be so loud, and for Tony to be walking into the room the same time he went flying into the air. The deafening rumble of the jetpack startled Peter when he launched into the air and sent him careening towards the doorway.

And haphazardly into Tony.

The force of the impact sent the both of them hurtling to the ground. Peter quickly scrambled to get off of the billionaire, who was unlucky enough to get landed on top of. When Tony finally recovered enough, Peter sent him a sheepish smile.

"Oops"

Tony glared and picked up the can he had been carrying off the ground, where it had been knocked out of his hand when Peter had landed on him. Tony then proceeded to spray this can at the sheepish teen beside him. Peter yelped and rushed to get away from the sticky spray coming out of the can.

"_Mr. Stark!_ What is that?!"

Tony grinned. "Pesticide."

"Why would you even have that?!" Peter was still trying to get away from the billionaire as his smile became more sadistic.

"I'm going to add it to my suit." Tony huffed. "To get rid of pests like you." And then he continued to chase the teen around the lab like a mad man.

Meanwhile, Rhodey, who was visiting the tower for the week to get a checkup on his legs, managed to walk in on Tony hunting the teen down with a can of what look to be _pest repellant?_ Rhodey stood in the doorway for a few seconds, taking in the scene in front of him and his mouth agape, before turning to leave.

"I'm not even going to ask." He muttered to himself and went to go find himself a good book to read.

Anything was better than dealing with _whatever it was _he just saw happen in front of him.

…..

"_Pepper!_" Peter shrieked as he saw the woman approach him. He quickly ran to her and hid behind her, using Pepper as a human shield. "_Save me!_"

A few seconds, an out of breathe Tony followed suit with a handful of lit fireworks in his hand. He gasped for breath, "Where's the kid?!"

"_Tony!_" Pepper admonished him. "Are you _trying_ to kill us all?!"

Tony went still, and turned to see his girlfriend and Peter hiding behind her. Quickly, Tony put his hands behind his back, unsuccessfully trying to cover that he had fireworks in his hands.

"Put that out _right now_"

"_Fine._" Tony petulantly threw the still lit fireworks on the ground and stomped out the flickers of flames on the wicks.

"Why do you even have fireworks? And _why_ were you chasing Peter?!" Pepper did not have time for this, she had another meeting to go to today. Tony's childish antics needed to stop.

"It's all his fault!" The billionaire pointed to Peter, who was still cowering behind Pepper.

"Tony, you're a grown adult. What could Peter possibly do?"

"His Death Star laser scorched my suit!" Tony screeched. "It messed up the finish! It took me forever to add the spikes!"

Pepper blinked. "What?"

"Well, I won't be looking cool if the leather and punk look on my suit is messed up with burn marks all over it. How am I supposed to channel my inner Metallica now?" Tony crossed his arms over his chest.

"I didn't mean to!" Peter defended himself from behind Pepper. "My Death Star laser had a malfunction!"

Pepper glanced at her watch while the pair argued in front of her. She was late for her next meeting.

"Tony stop trying to kill Peter. Peter try to be more careful next time. Now I trust that you two will behave while I'm gone?" Pepper gave them the look, the _don't you dare do anything stupid_ look.

Peter and Tony visibly gulped and nodded.

"Good, now I'm going to go to my meeting now." Pepper sauntered to the elevator and left the pair standing in the living room of the tower.

…..

It was the final week before Peter and Tony would present their finished suits. Both of them were working day and night to add the finishing touches they needed to make their suit the best.

Currently, Peter's suit was a mess of silly string, various wires, explosives, and other random items that he thought would be a good idea to add.

Tony's suit was in a similar state, only it was a mixture of flamethrower, metal, leather, cans of pesticide, and fireworks.

None of their suits were suitable to be worn onto the field. But neither of them would admit it, because each of them were determined to win this little competition they had started.

And because they didn't want to lose, there was only one option left: Sabotage.

…..

When Peter walked in to the lab, he was left aghast by the sheer number of spiders left on his work table, and most importantly, his suit. Peter ran and tried to swipe them off his suit before they made nests or whatever creepy thing that actual spiders did. Peter may have spider superpowers, but that didn't stop him from freaking out every time he saw one of those creepy crawly creatures. That was part of the reason why it took Peter the next three hours to muster the courage to get rid of the spiders.

And thus, the suit wars turned to pranking.

…..

Only a few hours after the Spider Incident, Tony walked into the lab to find his beloved creation being held above a tub of water.

"No! The leather!" Tony desperately ran to save his suit, but in doing so he stumbled over a tripwire and sent his suit dunking into the water.

"_It's ruined!_" Tony fell to his knees, full of despair.

He pulled it out of the tub of water and dramatically hugged it.

"I'll fix this" Tony's gaze turned dark as he thought of ways to get revenge for his suit sodden with water.

…..

"What? No!"

It was the day before the end of the competition. Peter and Tony had gotten Pepper and Rhodey to judge their suits, the latter agreeing only to put an end to the madness that was started because of this competition. Peter walked in to find his suit utterly torched. The cans of silly string were melted to the fabric of his suit in a mess of colored plastic, his replica of the Death Star laser was in a heap of molten metal, and his cape was left in flames.

It was safe to say that his suit was also ruined.

…..

When Pepper and Rhodey walked into the lab the next day, they found the pair trying to salvage their mangled and messy suits.

Pieces of Tony's suit were hot glued together, the brittle leather had broken after being soaked in water, and various other pranks having taken their toll.

Peter had attempted to fix his scorched costume by spray painting over the areas that were charred black by the flames. Patched of fabric had also been stitched onto the areas where holes had been burned into the cape.

Wordlessly, Pepper and Rhodey gave each other a glance, and simultaneously walked out of the room. They were done with their suit war antics.

And so, Peter and Tony were left to mourn their beloved suits.

**Hope you guys like this! Hopefully the next chapter to A Choice will be out soon!**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
